Pequeños momentos
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Porque de eso se trata la vida, de pequeños momentos que roban el aliento, saltan latidos y se quedan guardados para siempre en el alma" Conjunto de Drabbles con diversos personajes. [Reto de la pagina de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"]
1. Paz

_**¡Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo, con un nuevo proyecto, en realidad es un reto de la pagina de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Consiste en hacer drabbles en las fechas indicadas y bueno, el resto es historia. Espero les guste.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y de algún que otro lector.

* * *

 _ **Pequeños momentos**_

"Porque de eso se trata la vida, de pequeños momentos que roban el aliento, saltan latidos y se quedan guardados para siempre en el alma"

Momento Primero: Paz

" _Momento de Bardock"_

Hacía más de tres horas desde que encontraba parado ahí, detrás del árbol, observando a lo lejos a su hijo entrenar contra diversos personajes que no conocía en absoluto. La situación se venía repitiendo desde hace ya varios días, cuando se enteró que aquel hijo al que poco conoció, había fallecido y ahora se encontraba en el cielo.

A ciencia cierta, no sabía ni por qué razón él se encontraba en aquel lugar, considerando todos los planetas que sentenció y las vidas que quitó. Sin embargo y en palabras del propio Enma Daioh conservó su cuerpo tanto por sus pecados como por haber salvado a aquel planeta de pequeños alienígenas.

Kakaroto, no, Goku como lo había llamado el supremo Kaio-sama, era alguien fuerte y estaba destinado todavía a más. Venció a su hermano y todavía más sorprendente, venció al temible Freezer convirtiéndose en el legendario súper Saiyajin. Decir que estaba orgulloso era algo difícil, pero también se sentía contento que, tal como él, Goku había alcanzado esa clase de poder, aun siendo un clase baja.

Tal vez debería ir y presentarse, seguro Kakaroto se sorprendería, pero tan pronto la idea llegó, se fue. Él era parte del pasado, no tenía razón en influenciar en la vida de su hijo, no a estas alturas.

Llegados a este punto, sabía que Gine habría ignorado su opinión y corrido hacia donde su hijo se encontraba. Hubiera sido algo vergonzoso pero a esa mujer, nada podía sacársele de la cabeza cuando se decidía. Seguramente habría sido algo digno de recordar.

Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, el jamás fue alguien dado a los sentimientos. Por eso, la mera idea de presentarse ante quien fuera su hijo era rechazada. Se sentía contento con solo verlo desde ahí, observar desde lejos el inmenso poder que su hijo tenía y con el que había defendido a sus seres queridos.

Tal vez, de haber sido un poco diferente, él también hubiera peleado por el bienestar de las personas que quería. Pero, a fin de cuentas estaba bien, hizo lo que tuvo que hacer. Demostró el valor de los saiyajin al revelarse contra Freezer y forjó la leyenda del héroe que muchos años en el futuro haría temblar a los villanos.

No estaba avergonzado de su vida ni mucho menos. Fue un guerrero que demostró que no importa la clase que sea, si se tiene el valor de pelear. Tuvo una esposa maravillosa que, pese a su inutilidad para pelear, era de esas contadas con un corazón bondadoso y amable. Podría decirse incluso que fue afortunado.

Fue, era y mientras los recuerdos se mantuvieran en su mente, seguiría siendo un guerrero. Para el no había un descanso eterno después de la muerte, solamente un cambio de perspectiva.

Porque su vida fue grande y su muerte también lo fue. Porque de él nació la leyenda del ser más fuerte del universo y porque fue padre del héroe más grande.

Tal vez por sus pecados no podría alcanzar el descanso de las almas en el cielo, pero estaba seguro, con solo ver a su hijo, que podría alcanzar la paz.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Este es el primero de, diez creo. Es una excelente actividad se las recomiendo. Nos leeremos, cuidence mucho ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


	2. Ilusión

**_Aquí_** _ **esta el segundo drabble del reto. Como dije antes, este es un reto de**_ _ **la pagina de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".**_

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y de algún que otro lector.

* * *

 _ **P**_ _ **equeños momentos**_

"Porque de eso se trata la vida, de pequeños momentos que roban el aliento, saltan latidos y se quedan guardados para siempre en el alma"

 **Momento Segundo: Ilusión**

" _Momento de Gohan y Goku"_

Volvió a caer al suelo por quinta vez golpeándose el costado y dejando salir un quejido de dolor. Enfocó la vista intentando encontrar a su padre entre toda aquella inmensidad blanca de la habitación del tiempo en la cual entrenaban. El sonido del viento al cortarse lo alarmó y segundos antes de que el suelo bajo el estallara por la fuerza de un golpe saltó del lugar esquivando por poco el golpe.

—Gohan, veo que has mejorado —dijo su padre exhalando un suspiro. —Creo que debemos descansar un poco, ¿no crees? Ya me dio hambre.

Gohan asintió y cayó al suelo sentado, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido por las últimas horas de entrenamiento. Observó a su padre avanzar hacia la cocina y sonrió contento; tenía mucho tiempo desde que pasara tanto tiempo al lado de su padre y, aunque fuera haciendo algo que a él no le gustaba al cien por ciento, sabía que su padre los disfrutaba con creces.

No solamente era la emoción por la futura batalla, lo sabía muy bien porque conocía a su padre incluso más que el mismo. Su sonrisa era más alegre, la luz característica de sus ojos era más brillante de lo normal, porque pasar tiempo con él, era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su madre se lo dijo una vez durante una tranquila tarde bajo la sombra de un árbol. Su padre lamentaba en demasía haber muerto en la batalla contra Raditz pero, más que la muerte en sí, por su debilidad; se arrepentía de no haber sido él quien estuviera en esos momentos difíciles y quien lo entrenara para las futuras batallas. Su padre se había sentido desplazado por el señor Piccolo porque, sin saberlo, él había llevado su ropa, había seguido sus enseñanzas y lo admiraba, incluso más que a su propio padre.

Y aunque juró por todos los dioses que eso jamás sucedió, su madre dijo que su papá, quien no nunca tuvo más familia que su querido abuelito, se sintió menos.

Pero esa jamás había sido su intención. De hecho, si llegó a apreciar al señor Piccolo como su segundo papá, pero sabía que fue su verdadero padre quien se desvelaba durante las noches cuando el lloraba o quien dejaba de comer porque él estaba enfermo y necesitaba su cuidado. Fue su padre quien murió en batalla para salvarlo.

Su amor y orgullo por su padre nunca disminuyó, sino que creció aún más al saber que él, el más fuerte guerrero del universo se sentía triste porque creía que su hijo prefería a otro.

Su padre, al ser tan poderoso podía haberlo ignorarlo o podría no importarle en absoluto. Pero no era así, lo amaba a él y a su madre, lo suficiente para ser lastimado y aun así hacer el intento de estar ahí para ellos.

Para él, no había héroe más grande que su padre. No solo por su increíble fuerza, sino por su gran corazón, uno que él le había heredado y que le daba el poder para proteger aquello que más amaba. Ese que le instaba a entrenar hasta desfallecer para volverse más fuerte. Ese que le instaba a sonreír.

—¡Papá, espera! —gritó Gohan corriendo a donde su padre. —Te enseñaré una receta de mamá.

Y Goku sonrió, más grande y más brillante que nunca.

Si, apreciaba mucho al señor Piccolo, pero no había nadie a quien quisiera parecerse más en el futuro que a su padre.

 _ **FIN**_

 **¿Y bien? ¿No les pareció algo emotivo? Creo que a mi si me movió la fibra sensible. Gracias especiales a aquellos que me dieron la oportunidad de entretenerlos: kooks sc glez, KiraTam, Ashril y Diosa de la muerte.**

 **Muchas gracias, nos leeremos luego. Cuidence, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


	3. Redención

_**Aquí esta el segundo drabble del reto. Como dije antes, este es un reto de la página de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".**_

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y de algún que otro lector.

* * *

 _ **Pequeños momentos**_

"Porque de eso se trata la vida, de pequeños momentos que roban el aliento, saltan latidos y se quedan guardados para siempre en el alma"

 **Tercer Momento: Redención**

" _Momento de Raditz"_

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un paraje desconocido dándole la bienvenida. Sobre el un cielo rojo se mostraba y a sus espaldas, la árida tierra caliente de lo que, ahora recordaba era el infierno. Enma Daioh lo había enviado a aquel lugar de tormento apenas piso la sala de juicio y, aunque se lo mereciera, no le gustó mucho la idea.

Unos pasos cerca de él hicieron que cortara sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad. Y tan grande fue su sorpresa al levantarse que poco faltó para volver al suelo de sentón una vez más. —¿Padre?

—Te estuve observando —dijo Bardock frente a él. —No creí que llegaras tan rápido.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Bardock le sostuvo la mirada y Raditz comprendió que conocía todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

—Fue el estúpido de Kakaroto —dijo después de exhalar un suspiro. —No quiso unirse a nosotros. Nos traicionó.

Y aunque le sorprendía el hecho de encontrarse con su padre apenas abriera los ojos, la furia de sus recuerdos no hacía sino crecer. Su maldito hermano menor les había dado la espalda y no conforme con eso lucho contra él a muerte, terminando ambos en el otro mundo.

—¿Dónde está el estúpido? Le daré su merecido —dijo con una sonrisa mordaz, viendo a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

—No está aquí, él fue al cielo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Luchó contra mí y ayudó a matarme.

—Fue en defensa de su familia, lo sabes.

—¡No le iba a hacer nada al crio! ¡Solo era para hacerlo entrar en razón!

Su padre lanzó un golpe que él no pudo esquivar. El impacto lo envió al suelo con la sensación inconfundible y quemante en la barbilla. Observó interrogante a su padre frente a él y este le devolvió la mirada con furia.

—¿Y acaso se lo dijiste, estúpido? —interrogó amenazante. —¡Defendió lo que quería, así como yo lo hice y tú lo harías!

—¡Es que eso era obvio!, su hijo tenía sangre saiyajin, lo reclutaríamos y juntos pelearíamos contra el bastardo de Freezer.

—Kakaroto tenía una vida pacifica en la tierra —concluyó Bardock dándole la espalda. —Y tú lo arruinaste; hiciste lo mismo que Freezer.

—Kakaroto es un guerrero saiyajin, ¡fue enviado a ese planeta a matar a todos los humanos no a unirse a ellos!

Golpeó el suelo repetidas veces hasta hacer un cráter. Tanto tiempo sufriendo bajo el yugo de Freezer, tanto tiempo siendo menospreciado por Vegeta y Nappa, siendo tratado como una basura. Y cuando había encontrado el paradero de su hermano menor, resultaba que este rechazaba todo de su familia; le daba la espalda a su raza por una especia insignificante y débil.

—¡Kakaroto debía ir conmigo! —gritó mirando a su padre. —¡Éramos de los últimos saiyajin!

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su padre para tomarlo de la armadura y lo observó, permaneciendo en esa misma posición por lo que le parecieron horas, con una sensación extraña en la garganta y un escozor en los ojos que le instaba a limpiarlos hasta lastimarse.

—Prefirió a los malditos humanos.

Como guerrero, sabía que la sola idea de llorar era algo patético y un signo de debilidad tal que ningún saiyajin que se enorgullecerá de serlo cometería, pero con todo e idea, intentando resistir aquellas incontrolables ganas, no apartó la mirada de su progenitor.

—Kakaroto prefirió a su familia, como yo lo hice al morir.

Y soló cuando sintió las pequeñas lagrimas caer a través de sus mejillas, creyó ver su mundo tambalear. Soltó a su padre y dio la vuelta, intentando que aquel que aun consideraba su ejemplo a seguir no lo viera llorar.

—¿Quién lo diría? —preguntó Bardock al aire. —Incluso llueve en este lugar.

Y Raditz volteó la mirada observando a su padre quien caminaba dándole la espalda, sabiendo que le estaba dando la oportunidad de llorar, por primera y única vez, cuanto necesitara para sacarse aquel dolor que era mayor al producido por cualquier herida y lesión, incluso más que el de la muerte.

—Kakaroto ahora avanza por el camino de la serpiente buscando hacerse más fuerte para proteger a su familia —dijo Bardock después de unos minutos donde solo se escucharon los sollozos del menor. —Nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás.

Raditz se levantó limpiando aquel último rastro de lágrimas. Sinceramente estaba confundido y no entendía mucho la situación, pero su hermano menor se había vuelto fuerte para proteger a aquellos que quería.

—Bien, es hora de entrenar.

Tal vez su vida no fue del todo correcta, ni sus razones para luchar las más justas.

—No dejare que el tonto me deje atrás.

Pero el camino que Kakaroto había tomado no le pareció tan malo en ese momento.

Y tras él, Bardock sonrió con algo parecido al orgullo. Le tomaría mucho tiempo comprender la verdad, pero ya estaba encaminado hacia la senda correcta. Ya no tenía que preocuparse más por ninguno de los dos.

 ** _FIN_**

 **¿Y bien? Si les soy sincero, creo que forzé demasiado este drabble pero de verdad que quería usar a Raditz, no sé, me encantan las historias donde la familia de Bardock es protagonista. Gracias a todos por comentar, KiraTam espero que este te haya gustado tanto como los demás.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, cuidence ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


	4. Nostalgia

_**Aquí está el cuarto drabble del reto. Como dije antes, este es un reto de la página de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".**_

 _ **Por favor, antes de leer, escuchen la canción "Mi corazón encantado" en la versión del final de Dragon Ball GT. Eso es la verdadera nostalgia.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y de algún que otro lector.

* * *

 _ **Pequeños momentos**_

"Porque de eso se trata la vida, de pequeños momentos que roban el aliento, saltan latidos y se quedan guardados para siempre en el alma"

 **4.- Nostalgia**

" _Momento de Krillin"_

Observó al cielo azul, sintiendo que si cerraba los ojos a la luz del sol, podía percibir aquel imponente poder que atravesaba estrellas y planetas. Todos a su alrededor, sabia, lo sentían de igual manera. Goku estaba dando todo en la batalla contra Majin Boo.

Y el, una vez más, no podía ayudarlo.

Hace mucho tiempo que su amigo había sobrepasado sus poderes, pasando a una liga a la que él ni siquiera podía llegar aspirar. Y no es que se sintiera celoso en lo absoluto, pero como guerrero y como amigo, sentía la necesidad inherente de estar a su lado, peleando codo a codo como antaño.

—Goku se ha vuelto muy poderoso —dijo Yamcha a su lado.

Y no pudo hacer más que asentir dándole la razón. Aunque sabía que aquella palabra no hacia justicia al poder de su amigo. De hecho, incluso la palabra héroe le quedaba corta y pese a que en un tiempo creyó ser como el, se dio cuenta que su papel era el del amigo fiel, de aquel que ayuda al héroe para que salve el día.

Y se sentía orgulloso de su papel en esa historia. Sumamente orgulloso.

Porque desde pequeño lo supo, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo. Tanto él como Goku estaban destinados a grandes cosas, a ser muy fuertes y poderosos y a hacer amigos hasta el final de sus días. No importaba a cuantos enemigos se enfrentaran o cuantas millas los separaran, incluso aunque la muerte extendiera su manto sobre alguno de ellos, volverían a encontrarse.

Por eso jamás dejó de entrenar. Porque quiso ser igual de fuerte, porque quiso al menos equiparar en algún grado su poder y al final, porque quiso estar ahí siempre que lo necesitara.

Cuando todos alzaron sus brazos, no hubo nadie que los extendiera tanto al cielo como él, porque quería que Goku sintiera que como hace muchos años, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o cuanto cambiaran cada uno de los dos, él siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

—¡Goku, tu puedes! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con el orgullo henchido.

Y tras de él todos los demás alzaron sus manos y enviaron sus energías hacia la técnica definitiva del guerrero.

" _Te veré pronto, amigo"._

 _ **FIN**_

 **¿Y bien? Desde el inicio de este reto, este momento era uno de los que más esperaba. La relación entre Goku y Krilin para mi fue, simplemente el epitome de la amistad, porque no hay mejor ejemplo en todo el universo.**

 **Gracias por leer. Nos leeremos pronto. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


End file.
